Tower of Strength
Overview Summary #Clear the path to the Tower of Strength. You have 5...0 Shadow Patrols left. #Enter the Tower of Strength and destroy the Shadow Lord. #Return to Eternal Lord Taeres for your reward. Obtained from :Eternal Lord Taeres in The Fissure of Woe (inside the Temple of War) Requirements :Defend the Temple of War Reward :*10,000 XP Dialogue :"The time has come to deal a crushing blow to the forces of Menzies. The heart of their command lies sealed within the Tower of Strength. If you can destroy the Shadow Patrols guarding the path, I will send Eternal Sigil Mages to force open the tower gates, thus opening the way for you to charge inside and strike down the Shadow Lord. Should you succeed, our victory this day shall be assured." ::Accept: "You can rely on me." ::Reject: "Now is not the time to attack." Intermediate Dialogue :Tower Mage: "Now, we shall open the gate." :Tower Mage: "Hear us, O Tower of Strength. We have come to challenge the false master of this place." :Tower Mage: "Shelter not the weak behind thy walls." :Tower Mage: "In Balthazar's name, we command you: Open the gate!" Reward Dialogue :"Glory be to Balthazar and those who heed his call! With the Shadow Lord destroyed, the cowardly forces of Menzies know now that their doom is nigh." Walkthrough Exit the forge to the south and keep to the left. You will find several strong patrols of Shadow Army creatures and a lot of hidden Shadow Beasts on your way, so advance carefully. The Shadow Patrols that have to be killed are five single beasts similar to Abyssals. Unfortunately they are accompanied by large numbers of other shadow creatures and some Infernal Wurms. When the Tower of Strength comes into sight, keep close to the right wall and always fight only one group at a time. With careful luring you can use the geography of this place to your advantage: There is a path leading down towards the tower with a ridge at it's side. Spellcasters and Rangers should stay on that ridge and Warriors should lure the opponents to the place directly below the ridge. If done right this will keep the fragile party members out of harms reach (at least from the powerful melee attacks of the Abyssals) but still enable them to participate in the fight. After the way to the tower is cleared you will have to send one of your party members back to the forge to fetch the Tower Mage (who is one of the Eternal Sigil Mages mentioned by Lord Taeres in the initial quest dialogue), he will not start moving until a player comes within radar range of him. Also, if you haven't cleared the whole area of any opponents, the mage may stop his advance when coming close to the tower. If this happens you have to kill some more of the nearby enemies to make him move again. This includes the three Infernal Wurms along the way. When coming close to the gate, he will open it. The Shadow Lord that will then spawn all alone inside the tower and shouldn't pose any threat whatsoever. See notes on talk page about a bug in this quest, disallowing completion. Category:The Fissure of Woe quests